A Game of Quidditch
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: Hermione doesn't really mind not knowing how to fly a broom now... Tell me if I should continue or keep going! : Post DH


I was sitting on the soft, green grass of the school's quidditch field. There was a soft breeze undulating through the air. In front of me was Ron and Harry, shouting at each other and rushing past one another on broomsticks. They had decided it was a nice day to play a pick up game of quidditch. I, of course, was terrible at quidditch; so I decided to enjoy the nice weather and just watch them.

I watched as the sun sent a soft glow off of Ron's fiery hair as it flowed with the breeze. Throughout the years, he had gotten some real muscles! And you could see the definition in his face. He was no longer the awkward little boy I had met on the train to Hogwarts- he was a man now.

"Hermione!" I heard someone call and pulled me out of my reverie. Ron was the source of the voice. He came flying towards me and set into a slow hover when he had reached me.

"Why don't you join us?"

"I can't fly a broomstick..." I said shyly. It's not like he didn't know that. Although he chose to ignore a lot of things he knew- such as me liking him. You would think that after the battle of Hogwarts and our kiss, he would have asked me out. Harry and Ginny say he's just scared. He chooses just to ignore it and act like it never happened; I guess it's just easier to ignore it than to talk about it.

"Well, then I'll teach you. Here; hop on." Ron motioned toward the space behind him on the broomstick. I could see a slight pink flush on his cheeks and I smiled.

"Sorry, Ron. I don't do broomsticks." Ron pouted and crossed his arms.

"Please, Hermione? You're missing out by not playing quidditch!" Ron begged. I sighed and smiled lightly at him.

"Fine. But I swear, Ronald, if you let me fall!" I warned. Ron beamed and rolled his eyes, as if the thought of letting me fall was silly.

"You're not going to fall. Now hop on!" He said and motioned to the space behind him again. I gingerly walked to the broom and swung my leg over.

"I feel like I'm going to fall..." I muttered. Ron turned his head to look at me and I noticed his cheeks were burning pink again.

"Wrap your arms around my stomach." He instructed. I was hesitant and kept my arms by my side. Ron sighed and grabbed my arms, placing them around his stomach. We both blushed at the contact and he turned to face front so I wouldn't see his cheeks.

"Hold on tight; I'm going to try and catch Harry." He called out and the broom lurched forwards. I pressed my body into his back and strengthened my grip on his waist. We soared through the air and he kept going higher to chase after Harry. I peaked down at the ground and noticed how high we really were. The stands looked quite tiny from the elevation we were at.

"Ron, we're quite high!" I yelled to him. It was difficult to hear with the air rushing past our ears.

"Do you want to get off?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, but I don't like being so high..." I trailed off. Without warning, Ron dove down towards the ground and evened out about 5 feet from the grass. He rested into a light hover and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. As Ron was about to answer, Harry flew down and joined us.

"Do you guys want to take a break?" He panted.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take Hermione on a ride around Hogwarts. We'll catch up with you later, mate." Ron said and Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, where are we going?" I cried and Ron just chuckled in response. The broom started to fly again and I gripped his stomach. He left the quidditch area and started to fly towards the lake.

"Look at the water when we fly over it." Ron yelled and I looked down. The blue water sparkled in the sun and sent beads of light streaming back at me.

"It's beautiful!" I yelled to him and he turned to smile widely at me.

"Where do you want to go now?" He asked. I looked around for a moment and pointed to a mountain peek to the left. "All the way over there?"

"Yeah, if you wanna. It's probably an amazing view from the top of the mountain!"

"Mountain it is, then!" He yelled and turned the broom in the direction of the mountains. The rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence. When Ron reached the top of the mountain, he hovered close to the ground and our feet touched the grass.

"How do I get off?" I asked softly. Ron chuckled and hopped off the broom, leaving me with nothing to hold onto.

"Put your hands on my shoulders." He said. I lifted my hands and laid them gently on his shoulders. I could feel the hard muscles under my light touch- he really had gotten stronger. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and lift me up in the air and over the broom. When he set me on the ground, I looked up at his face and noticed him staring at me. My hands were still resting on his shoulders and his arms were around my waist, pulling me close to him. My eyes wandered up to meet his gaze, but his eyes were staring intently at my lips. I felt my cheeks flush pink and his eyes wandered to mine. His cheeks were burning scarlet and there was an embarrassed smile playing on his lips. I studied his lips... They were so pink and they looked soft. I wonder if they were as soft as they looked...

A large bird swooped down near us and pulled us out of our brilliant trance. I leaped out of his arms and felt my cheeks go ablaze. I peaked at Ron who was shyly rubbing the back of his neck and making an attempt to hide his blush.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><em>I'm trying to start a new story, but I'm not sure if I should keep this a one shot or keep it going. Sound off in the reviews! If 5-10 people say to continue, I willl(:<em>


End file.
